extantfandomcom-20200222-history
Ascension
|recurring = |writer = |director = |previous = |next = }} " " is the thirteenth episode and season finale of season one of Extant on CBS. It originally aired on September 17, 2014. Synopsis Molly returns to space for one final mission - to stop the Seraphim from reaching Earth. Meanwhile back at home, John wants to shut Ethan down to see what Odin did to him. But John had always promised Ethan that he’d never shut him down. Will John go back on his word to save the rest of humanity from potential danger? On the Seraphim, Molly wears a special helmet that differentiates between who’s real and who’s simply a vision. Molly comes face to face with Sparks’ astronaut daughter, Katie, but Molly knows that this Katie is not real. The real Katie was kind yet this Katie is out to hurt people. The Katie vision tricks Molly and is able to trap her in a part of the Seraphim. Yet, Katie’s boyfriend and fellow astronaut Sean hears voices that the Molly he sees isn’t real. Who should he believe? At home, the ISEA is forced to shut down when they discover that the Offspring is in the building. Each time the Offspring meets someone he infects them, controlling their mind. The ISEA goes on lockdown, trying to protect themselves. Back on the Seraphim, Molly’s hand glows with the circular pattern indicating infection. Knowing it’s too late to save herself, she takes off her mask. She puts Sean in a sealed capsule, trying to save him. In the lab, John convinces Ethan that he’ll only be shut down temporarily, to see what Odin did. Once Ethan is shut down, they find a bomb in place of his battery. It’s unstable and it might go off at any moment. If Ethan’s life means everyone else is at risk, what can they do to save themselves and save Ethan at the same time? Before they can decide, they must combat the Offspring, who continues to roam ISEA, infecting everyone in his wake. Ethan offers to enter ISEA himself to fight the Offspring, since Ethan is a Humanich and cannot be mind-controlled. Desperate, John sends his little boy into danger, knowing he has no other choice. Ben (the computer) won’t let Molly return to Earth because she’s been infected. But seconds after Ben shuts the spaceship down, Ethan is able to override Ben’s decision, working from ISEA. He’s gotten into the controls. Molly tells Ethan he can’t save her – only a human’s temperature could reverse the computer’s decision. But Ethan decides to risk his own life to save his mother. He turns up his temperature to human levels, overriding Ben’s decision and bringing his mother and the Seraphim back safely. The Offspring is at the door, ready to fight Ethan. But Ethan warns him to run. Don’t get hurt! In the last moments, the Offspring runs and Ethan stays, overheating from the change in temperature, and activating the bomb. The experiment is over. Ethan is gone. But he did evolve. Ethan decided to risk himself to save his mother. And that sacrifice is the true mark of a human soul. Five days later, Molly is certain that the Offspring has escaped but Ethan has died. But John and Molly hear voices. Ethan’s body may be gone but his spirit is everywhere. Then, while driving, a couple sees the Offspring walking on the side of the road. To them, he’s just a lost boy. They give him a ride, taking him into their car. What awaits them and us - will be revealed for the second season.http://www.cbs.com/shows/extant/episodes/213461/ Production Notes References